Mobile computing devices continue to become more powerful and dynamic with respect to high-speed communications techniques and powerful, yet compact, processing capabilities. Due to the demand for compact, handheld devices capable of performing complex computerized tasks and the increasing speeds of communications, the evolution of computing technology is moving towards leveraging distributed resources in the form of distributed data storage and computing capabilities, and being able to utilize local distributed content and connectivity effectively. Because access to these distributed resources is often shared with other devices (e.g., in a local domain), attention must be paid to the reliability and security of data that is being handled by these resources and by various user devices.